Tout est dans le déguisement !
by Wonderinn
Summary: Halloween aux USA avec Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu et bien d'autres, dont un invité mystère...comment Kyoya a-t-il pu accepter ça ? La fête des morts pourrait bien se révéler fatale pour le lion ! Du moins, pour son cœur. Un OS d'Halloween, à déguster avec des bonbons !


**_Moi : Mwhahahaha, joyeux Halloween chers lecteurs !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi je vous souhaite plutôt un effrayant Halloween._**

 ** _Kyoya : Et moi je vous souhaite de bien vous goinfrer de bonbons et autres trucs sucrés._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais, ça marche aussi ! Comme annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, voilà l'OS d'Halloween ! A lire en mangeant tous les bonbons que vous aurez récoltés ou achetés n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu comptes faire quoi de ta soirée toi d'ailleurs ?_**

 ** _Moi : Regarder un film en mangeant les bonbons que je ne risque pas de donner aux petits cons qui auront l'audace de venir sonner chez moi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je compte faire pareil…sans les bonbons. Ou à la limite deux ou trois, le reste sera pour mon p'tit frère._**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah on a tous le même programme à ce que je vois !_**

 ** _Moi : Pour rester dans le thème, je vais quand même me déguiser, mais j'hésite encore entre licorne et panda !_**

 ** _Kyoya : On n'est pas censé se déguiser en quelque chose d'effrayant pour Halloween ?_**

 ** _Moi : Normalement oui, mais avec les années qui passent, maintenant on peut se déguiser en ce qu'on veut ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis déjà assez flippant, j'ai même pas besoin d'un déguisement._**

 ** _Kyoya : Le pire c'est qu'il a raison…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, vous me faites le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Bonne lecture, et bonne dégustation de bonbons n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews (de tout à l'heure, LOL) :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Libra a toujours été un mystère pour moi, surtout que le sigle sur le boulon ressemble plus à une chauve-souris qu'autre chose ! Gingka est une victime, c'est comme ça XD_**

 ** _Marius : Ravie de t'avoir appris des trucs ! L'histoire de Pégase…pourquoi ? Mon enfance en PLS TT_TT  
J'ai déjà vu des étoiles filantes, je ne sais pas combien mais je dirais une dizaine ! Par contre j'oubliais toujours de faire un vœu… Mon dernier rêve, c'était Ryuga, Kyoya et Gingka qui devenaient dresseurs Pokémon dans la région d'Alola. Ryuga avait choisi Flamiaou comme starter, Kyoya avait choisi Brindibou et Gingka avait choisi Otaquin du coup ! Oui je suis bizarre XD_**

* * *

En cette veille d'Halloween, Kyoya est en train de préparer son sac en soupirant. Comment a-t-il pu céder à son rival et accepter de passer Halloween avec lui ? Et s'il n'y avait que lui ! Le rouquin a aussi réussi à entrainer Tsubasa, et en plus Yu a fait des pieds et des mains pour se faire inviter. Une fête où on part à la chasse aux bonbons, mais c'est le meilleur moment de l'année pour lui ! Et le pire dans tout ça, le pire…c'est qu'ils vont fêter Halloween aux États-Unis et que donc, le vert va devoir se coltiner toute l'équipe du Gymnase Dungeon ! Encore, Zéo et Toby sont tout à fait supportables et Chris, qui les a rejoints depuis quelques temps, est même un bon ami de Kyoya…mais Masamune et King…

- **Putain, je vais devoir faire des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas les frapper ces deux-là !** Pense le vert en fourrant une partie de son déguisement dans son sac. **Heureusement que j'ai réussi à convaincre Nile de venir pour me soutenir…**

Oui, Kyoya a limite supplié son meilleur ami de venir avec eux. Voyez à quoi notre rebelle préféré en est réduit ! Nile a vite accepté, il n'avait rien de prévu et puis il aime toujours passer du temps avec son ex chef d'équipe. Tout en continuant de faire son sac, Kyoya repense à un truc que lui a dit son rival rouquin et qui le perturbe un peu. Gingka a précisé qu'il avait réussi à convaincre quelqu'un d'autre de venir, mais il n'a pas dit qui. Et Kyoya se demande bien qui ça peut être. Qui d'autre a été assez suicidaire ou con pour accepter de venir fêter Halloween aux USA avec un duo aussi explosif que celui que forment Gingka et Masamune ? Ce raisonnement fonctionne également avec Masamune et King.

Le lion jette un coup d'œil à son déguisement, bien rangé dans son sac, et sourit. Halloween implique un déguisement, et le vert est très fier du sien ! Quitte à passer une soirée d'horreur avec une bande de clowns, autant aimer son costume. Kyoya a aussi emmené du maquillage, Halloween oblige ! Il n'a pas demandé aux autres quel déguisement ils ont choisi, il s'en fout complètement. Nile lui a vite fait dit que son costume n'était pas très original mais qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, et c'est tout. Ça suffit bien au vert.

Kyoya jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone et pousse un soupir. Super, en plus il est en retard ! Il devrait déjà être au B-Pit avec les autres, Gingka avait décidé qu'ils s'y retrouveraient avant de tous rejoindre l'aéroport. Kyoya vérifie une dernière fois qu'il a bien tout ce qu'il faut dans son sac et se décide enfin à partir. De toute façon, en retard ou pas, ça ne changera rien : il tirera la gueule jusqu'à retrouver Nile. Et, parce que la vie n'est qu'une pute, Nile arrivera de son côté le lendemain !

Le lion traine des pieds dans la rue, son sac sur le dos. Des heures d'avion à devoir supporter Gingka et Yu, quel bonheur ! Tsubasa est supportable, il ne parle pas beaucoup et il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler au rebelle aux yeux bleus. Du coup, Kyoya espère être à côté de lui dans l'avion. S'il se retrouve à côté de Yu, il va faire un meurtre, ça c'est sûr ! Encore Gingka, il a appris à le supporter depuis le temps, mais Yu c'est au-delà de ses forces.

Quand enfin il aperçoit le B-Pit, le vert inspire très profondément et se prépare psychologiquement à supporter Yu. Ouais, c'est peine perdue…

- **Salut,** soupire Kyoya en poussant la porte. **Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure…**

- **Naaaaaaan, Yoyo a accepté de venir ?** S'exclame Yu de sa voix criarde. **Tu me l'avais pas dit Gingki !**

Kyoya serre les poings et laisse échapper un grognement énervé. Voilà, ça y est, ça commence ! Yu prend un malin plaisir à l'appeler par ce surnom qu'il déteste. Ce gosse est un démon ! Un démon dans le corps d'un ange ! Si seulement Kyoya pouvait le tuer.

- **Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu ne m'as rien laissé dire, Yu…** répond Gingka avec un petit rire gêné.

- **C'est même pas vrai !** Proteste le petit garçon.

- **Yu, quand Gingka m'a invité, tu es arrivé comme un boulet de canon et tu l'as supplié de t'inviter aussi,** dit calmement Tsubasa. **Et quand enfin il t'a dit oui, tu es parti en tournant sur toi-même et en hurlant, je cite, que tu partais fêter Halloween en Amérique avec Gingki et Masamumu.**

- **Bon okay…c'est peut-être vrai,** reconnait Yu avec un air boudeur.

Kyoya résiste à l'horrible envie de se facepalm et soupire. Il se dit que vraiment, il doit avoir une case en moins pour avoir accepté de venir !

- **Bon, maintenant que tu es là Kyoya, on peut y aller !** Déclare joyeusement le rouquin en se levant.

Yu pousse un grand cri de joie, Tsubasa esquisse un petit sourire énigmatique et Kyoya marmonne. Kyoya aime beaucoup marmonner ! Les quatre se mettent alors en route vers l'aéroport et le vert se met en tête de questionner son rival. Il veut vraiment savoir qui est le dernier invité mystère, ça le perturbe beaucoup trop !

- **Hé, Gingka ! C'est qui la dernière personne censée venir avec nous ?** Demande Kyoya en courant pour arriver à la hauteur du roux.

- **Ce n'est pas important,** répond simplement Gingka.

- **Je veux pouvoir me préparer, c'est déjà assez compliqué de devoir supporter Yu,** grogne le vert.

- **T'en fais pas, c'est pas une personne aussi insupportable que Yu,** le rassure son rival. **Mais je ne te dirais rien de plus, et tu pourras insister autant que tu veux, je ne cèderai pas !**

- **Même si je propose de te payer un burger quand on sera arrivé aux States ?**

- **Je ne cèderai pas je te dis !**

Le rouquin a l'air déterminé à ne pas céder. Kyoya est surpris que son rival arrive même à résister à un burger ! C'est pourtant son gros point faible. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de révéler l'identité de la dernière personne qui viendra avec eux ?

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, les quatre passent toutes les formalités et se retrouvent vite fait bien fait assis dans leur avion. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la vie n'est qu'une pute, et Kyoya se retrouve assis entre Yu et Gingka. Il a comme qui dirait une soudaine envie de suicide ! Et franchement, ça peut se comprendre. Yu l'appelle toutes les deux minutes « Yoyo » dans le but de l'énerver mais ça exaspère tellement le vert qu'il se sent juste…fatigué. Très fatigué ! Il appuie sa tête contre son siège et décide de dormir, enfin d'essayer. Ce n'est pas vraiment évident avec la boule de nerfs hyperactive qui lui remue énergiquement le bras en lui disant de ne pas s'endormir !

- **Yu, laisse-moi dormir,** grogne Kyoya.

- **Mais Yoyo, ça fait à peine un quart d'heure qu'on a décollé !** Geint le petit garçon. **Tu vas pas déjà dormir ?**

- **Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo,** répond le vert en plantant ses ongles dans son siège. **Et c'est toi qui me fatigues.**

- **C'est pas gentil ça Yoyo !**

- **Je te jure que si tu me laisses pas dormir, je vais te jeter de cet avion en plein vol !**

- **T'es vraiment pas cool, Yoyo…**

Kyoya serre les dents très trèèèèèèèèèèèèès fort mais Yu le laisse enfin tranquille et se met à bouder dans son coin. Le vert desserre les dents, laisse un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage et arrive enfin à s'endormir. Il n'a pas volé ses heures de sommeil !

* * *

Le grand jour est arrivé, c'est Halloween ! Kyoya ne veut pas l'avouer mais il est vraiment content de fêter le jour des morts aux USA. Grâce aux immigrés irlandais s'étant installé à New York il y a presque un siècle, les États-Unis sont le deuxième meilleur pays pour fêter Halloween, derrière l'Irlande elle-même. Les rues sont bourrées de décorations, les magasins aussi et il est impossible de faire deux mètres sans croiser une citrouille avec un beau sourire effrayant et carnassier taillé au couteau.

Le Gymnase Dungeon a lui aussi revêtu ses plus belles décorations oranges et noires. Le coach Steel y a mis tout son cœur, aidé de tous ses protégés. Maintenant, la nuit est en train de tomber et tous nos bladers sont en pleine préparation ! Chacun dans leur coin, ils enfilent leur déguisement et se maquillent. Kyoya est avec Nile et Chris et ils discutent tout en se maquillant. Kyoya est celui qui a le plus de boulot de ce côté-là et en plus, il ne peut pas tout faire tout seul !

Le vert a en effet choisi d'être le Joker, l'ennemi emblématique du chevalier noir de Gotham, dans sa version la plus récente _(la version Suicide Squad donc)_. Oui, ça veut dire qu'il va être torse nu sous un manteau ouvert un 31 octobre, que voulez-vous ? C'est pour l'amour du cosplay ! Kyoya a choisi le Joker parce qu'il l'adore, parce qu'il est flippant, et aussi parce qu'il a déjà les cheveux verts et qu'il n'a donc pas besoin d'une teinture éphémère. Actuellement, il est en train de se mettre du fard à paupière noir tout autour des yeux pour se donner ce regard fatigué et…psychotique ! A côté de lui, Chris est en train de mettre des lentilles et Nile maquille son visage pour en faire un crâne.

- **Chris, rappelle-moi ce que tu as choisi comme déguisement ?** Demande le vert en terminant de maquiller ses yeux.

- **Ben Drowned, la creepypasta !** Répond le blond avec enthousiasme. **En fait c'est pas si compliqué, c'est juste le Link de Majora's Mask mais avec les yeux qui saignent et des menottes aux poignets.**

- **En tout cas, tes lentilles te donnent déjà l'air flippant,** dit Nile.

- **N'est-ce pas ?** Ricane Chris en terminant de mettre sa deuxième lentille. **Le fond de l'œil noir et l'iris rouge, ça fait pas naturel du tout ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'est Ben Drowned.**

- **Tu as bien choisi en tout cas, je suis sûr que tu vas être très flippant,** ajoute le lion en attrapant un rouge à lèvre d'un rouge très mat.

- **Dis-moi Kyoya, pourquoi t'as décidé de pousser au point de vouloir reproduire les tatouages du Joker ?** Demande le blond.

- **Parce que j'ai l'amour du travail bien fait, et que ses tatouages sont trop classes,** répond Kyoya avec un ricanement.

- **T'as de la chance que je sache bien dessiner, t'aurais pas pu sinon !**

Chris éclate de rire et prend du faux-sang pour compléter son maquillage. Kyoya ricane, effectivement il n'aurait pas pu reproduire les tatouages tout seul puisque le Joker en a sur le visage et sur le torse. Sans aucun doute, c'est lui dont le maquillage nécessite le plus de temps ! Nile termine enfin son crâne et admire le résultat dans le miroir avant de se lever pour enfiler son costume. Il a choisi de se déguiser en Faucheuse, la Mort elle-même. Comme il l'avait dit, ce n'est pas très original mais ça fait toujours son petit effet !

Chris et Nile ayant fini de se maquiller, et pour le roux ayant même fini entièrement son déguisement, les deux aident donc leur ami aux cheveux verts à reproduire les tatouages de son personnage. Nile s'occupe du « J » sous l'œil gauche de son meilleur ami et du « Damaged » sur son front tandis que Chris s'occupe des plus gros et détaillés tatouages.

Au bout de vingt minutes, le maquillage du vert est entièrement terminé et le résultat en vaut la peine ! Chris est d'ailleurs très fier de lui.

- **Putain, c'était chaud le tatouage de bouffon !** S'exclame le blond avec un soupir. **Celui de la bouche sur ton ventre aussi. Mais au moins, je suis content du résultat !**

- **Moi aussi je suis très content du résultat,** dit le vert en se regardant dans le miroir. **Merci les gars !**

- **Pas de problème !** Répond le blond avec un salut militaire.

- **Ça m'a fait plaisir,** ajoute Nile avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le vert enfile le manteau imitation peau de croco violet et le jogging Arkham du Joker, puis met ses habituelles bottes et se retourne pour regarder ses deux amis. Chris est entièrement prêt, costume de Link enfilé, yeux saignants et menottes aux poignets. Nile est prêt depuis un moment déjà et il est vraiment bien dans sa longue toge noire à capuche avec sa fausse faux couverte de sang. Les trois rejoignent le reste de la bande et constatent que certains ont eu des idées farfelues !

Gingka a choisi comme Chris une creepypasta, celle de Eyeless Jack. Il n'a pas eu trop à faire, il porte juste un masque bleu sans bouche et dont les yeux saignent d'une étrange matière noire, un sweat à capuche noir, un jean simple et ses chaussures habituelles. Ah oui, et puis il tient un scalpel couvert de faux sang dans sa main.

Tsubasa, fidèle à lui-même, s'est déguisé en Jack l'Éventreur et il est très classe. Des habits de l'Angleterre victorienne, ça ne pouvait que bien lui aller ! Pour l'occasion, il a ramené ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui dépasse de son haut de forme. Et comme c'est Halloween, il tient un faux couteau sanglant et sa belle chemise blanche est couverte d'éclaboussures de faux sang. _(Anecdote que je tiens absolument à placer : en VF, notre foufou préféré Jack a un coup qui s'appelle « La Faucheuse ». En anglais, ce coup s'appelle « The Ripper » car le nom anglais de Jack l'Éventreur est Jack The Ripper n_n)_

Yu n'est pas vraiment effrayant, déguisé en petit fantôme, il est plutôt carrément mignon ! Mais n'oubliez pas : c'est un véritable démon ce gosse. Rien que le bruit du boulet en plastique qu'il traine à sa cheville est une astuce de démon pour rendre fou, enfin c'est ce que pense Kyoya…

Masamune a comme d'habitude eu l'idée la plus bizarre puisqu'il est déguisé en licorne cannibale. Oui, une licorne qui mange d'autres licornes… Pour donner l'illusion, il s'est mis des paillettes aux coins de la bouche et a dessiné aussi un petit arc-en-ciel. C'est bien connu, les licornes sont faites de paillettes et d'arcs-en-ciel ! King a fait plus classique et s'est déguisé en Deadpool. Kyoya ne s'en serait jamais douté mais King est très fan d'humour noir et provoquant ! N'empêche, Deadpool en couple avec une licorne cannibale…

Derrière eux, Zéo et Toby ont fait dans le classique puisque Toby est déguisé en vampire et que son petit-ami a choisi de se déguiser en Jason Vorhees, le tueur au masque de hockey de la saga Vendredi 13.

La fine équipe réunie, et la nuit enfin tombée, il est temps de sortir en ville pour exhiber fièrement leurs costumes ! Et aller récolter des bonbons, sinon Yu va piquer une crise de nerfs…

- **Allez, en route !** S'exclame joyeusement Gingka, sa voix un peu étouffée sous son masque.

- **Et le dernier ? Le fameux invité mystère dont tu ne veux pas révéler l'identité ?** Demande Kyoya en ajustant son manteau.

- **Il nous rejoindra sur place !** Répond le rouquin en sortant, suivi par un Yu au comble du bonheur.

Décidément, cette histoire d'invité mystère ne plait pas à Kyoya, mais alors là pas du tout ! Qui ça peut bien être ? Et pourquoi Gingka fait autant de mystère à ce sujet ?! Non vraiment, ça n'inspire rien de bon au lion. Ça sent limite le coup foireux…

Les dix bladers se baladent dans les rues animées et croisent plein de gens déguisés qui sortent faire la fête et qui parfois les complimentent sur leurs costumes. Celui de Kyoya plait bien, aux filles surtout disons-le clairement, ce qui ne manque pas d'agacer le vert. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui il voudrait que son déguisement plaise et cette personne n'est pas là de toute façon…

Tsubasa, Zéo et Toby se dévouent au bout d'un moment pour emmener Yu faire sa récolte de bonbons parce que ce dernier commence à être vraiment insupportable. Il reste donc six bladers dans la bande, et ils se baladent tranquillement. Kyoya se rapproche de son meilleur ami pour taper la discute.

- **Hé Nile, toi tu sais qui c'est le dernier ?** Demande l'ex capitaine des Wild Fang.

- **Oui, Gingka me l'a dit au téléphone,** répond simplement l'égyptien.

- **Non mais il y a qu'à moi qu'il le cache ou quoi ?!**

- **Non pas du tout, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il a bien voulu le dire.**

- **Mais alors c'est qui ?**

- **Je ne te le dirai pas, Kyoya.**

- **Bordel, tu vas pas t'y mettre ?!**

- **J'ai promis de garder le secret.**

Kyoya hausse les épaules et soupire. Il sait que quand Nile promet quelque chose, il tient sa promesse coûte que coûte. Le vert ne pourra rien apprendre de son meilleur ami, malheureusement. Toutes ces cachoteries ne lui plaisent vraiment pas, ça a le don de l'agacer !

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les six se retrouvent dans un parc, près d'une piste d'athlétisme. Cela rappelle des souvenirs à Gingka et Masamune ! C'est ici qu'ils avaient trouvé Ryuga encerclé par les hommes de l'académie HD, menés par Zéo. Pas d'excellents souvenirs, mais des souvenirs quand même. Le parc est rempli de gens qui sont assis dans l'herbe, pique-niquant et mangeant des bonbons en attendant le feu d'artifice organisé spécialement pour cet Halloween. Gingka se tourne, semblant chercher quelque chose, puis fait coucou à quelqu'un au loin.

- **On est ici !** Crie-t-il à l'attention de la personne au loin.

Kyoya regarde dans la même direction que son rival mais l'obscurité l'empêche de bien distinguer qui s'approche d'eux, et de plus beaucoup de gens lui passent devant. C'est le fameux invité mystère et Kyoya tient vraiment à savoir qui c'est ! Quand enfin le dernier invité est assez proche pour que Kyoya le reconnaisse, il sent son cœur se mettre à faire des loopings dans sa poitrine d'une manière complètement anarchique. Le dernier invité…il se trouve que c'est Ryuga.

- **Pourquoi ?** Pense le vert. **Pourquoi tu me fais ça la vie ?! Je suis torse nu et il faut que tu me mettes en face du mec que j'aime en secret ?! Va bien te faire foutre le destin, va bien te faire foutre !**

Ah mais t'as pas tout vu Kyoya ! La vie, cette tchoin sans aucun respect, a décidé que ce soir c'était le soir pour tuer le vert. Il se trouve que Ryuga a choisi de se déguiser en Harley Quinn _(toujours la version de Suicide Squad)_ mais version mec ! Et Kyoya se retient de toutes ses forces de mater l'empereur dragon. Le blanc est canon de chez canon !

Il porte la veste bicolore rouge et bleue d'Harley et un pantalon assorti. Son t-shirt « Daddy's Lil Monster » est déchiré en bas, laissant une vue imprenable sur ses abdos, et c'est pas bon pour la santé mentale de Kyoya. Il a gardé ses bottes, mais tout le reste est différent. Il trimballe sur son épaule la fameuse batte de baseball portant l'inscription « Good Night » et l'empereur dragon porte carrément le collier ras-de-cou d'Harley, celui qui porte l'inscription « Puddin », le surnom qu'elle donne au Joker. Entre ça et le « Property of Joker » dans le dos de la veste… _(Merci à mon deuxième meilleur ami de m'avoir envoyé ce fanart de Harley Quinn en mec XD)_

Niveau maquillage, il semblerait que Ryuga ait poussé le vice aussi loin que Kyoya puisqu'il a reproduit les tatouages d'Harley ! Le petit cœur en-dessous de l'œil droit, le « Rotten » le long de la mâchoire. Il a même coloré le côté droit de ses cheveux avec de la craie pour cheveux bleue de manière à avoir une mèche bleue et une mèche rouge ! Mais ce qui tue Kyoya, genre…presque littéralement, c'est que Ryuga a aussi reproduit le tatouage « Lucky You » d'Harley. Oui, le tatouage tout en bas du ventre, sur l'aine… La vie n'est vraiment qu'une pute.

- **Ryuga ! Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir !** S'exclame Gingka en relevant son masque pour sourire au blanc.

Ryuga répond par son sourire légendaire et fixe ses yeux sur Kyoya. Le vert est mal à l'aise, TRÈS mal à l'aise ! Comprenez-le aussi : le mec qu'il aime en secret a choisi comme déguisement la meuf du personnage que lui a choisi ! C'est très très malaisant comme situation. Kyoya s'attend à ce que Ryuga le dévisage ou ait l'air agacé mais pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas.

- **Il est très bien fait ton costume Kyoya,** lui dit le blanc. **Les tatouages sont super bien refaits.**

- **Hum, merci mais c'est pas moi qui les ai faits,** marmonne le vert en articulant à peine. **C'est Chris.**

- **Yep, il pouvait pas le faire tout seul,** confirme le blond.

- **Moi j'ai dû me démerder tout seul, ça a pas été évident,** ricane Ryuga.

- **Tu t'es débrouillé tout seul ?** S'étonne Gingka. **Bah c'est vachement bien fait pour quelqu'un qui a fait ça tout seul !**

La conversation est interrompue par un bruit sourd. Les feux d'artifices ont commencé à illuminer le ciel dégagé. Pour rester dans un thème Halloween, les feux d'artifices sont violets, verts et oranges et représentent des citrouilles, des fantômes, des sorcières, des dents de vampires, etc. La bande s'assoit dans l'herbe pour regarder un moment les feux d'artifices avec tous les autres gens du parc. Kyoya se laisse tomber sur le sol lourdement, et se met la tête dans ses mains.

- **Ça va pas Kyoya ?** Lui demande Ryuga en s'asseyant près de lui. **Tu te sens pas bien ?**

- **Hein ? O-oh, euh je me sens juste…j'suis un peu fatigué,** bafouille Kyoya, surpris que Ryuga s'intéresse à quelqu'un.

- **Tu veux un coup de batte de baseball pour te réveiller ?** Propose ironiquement le blanc en tournant sa batte dans ses mains. **C'est une vraie tu sais.**

- **Sachant qu'il y a écrit Good Night dessus et connaissant ta force, je pense que si tu me mets un coup avec je vais plutôt faire un gros dodo,** répond le vert en ricanant.

- **Je ne risque pas de te frapper puddin,** ricane à son tour Ryuga en cherchant le regard de Kyoya.

Le lion vire instantanément au rouge et esquive comme il peut les yeux dorés de Ryuga.

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…**

- **Quoi ? Je reste dans mon rôle ! C'est comme ça qu'Harley surnomme le Joker. Ou tu préfères peut-être Monsieur J ?**

- **Arrête ça Ryuga.**

- **Je fais ce que je veux Kyoya, et je t'appellerai comme ça si j'en ai envie.**

Le vert tourne ses yeux bleus furieux vers Ryuga et ne croise qu'un regard moqueur. Kyoya n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi l'empereur dragon agit de cette manière à son égard, pourquoi il est aussi joueur. D'un côté, c'est mieux que leur relation d'avant où ils ne faisaient que se haïr et se battre.

Après avoir frôlé la mort, Ryuga est devenu un peu plus sociable mais continuait de rester souvent dans son coin. Quand il était là, il cherchait la présence de Kyoya ou celle de Gingka. Le problème, c'est que Kyoya a fini par tomber amoureux de Ryuga et que donc, il s'est mis à souvent le fuir. Oui, pour une fois le lion préfère fuir plutôt que d'affronter un regard qui le met dans tous ses états.

Mais ce soir, c'est différent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sent que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude.

- **Hé, les gars !** Crie Masamune à l'attention du blanc et du vert. **On va se faire la maison hanté du parc d'attraction qui s'est installé pas loin ! Venez !**

Ryuga ne répond pas mais se lève et se dirige vers le reste de la bande. Kyoya râle intérieurement mais se lève également, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rester seul. Les sept traversent une partie de la ville et encore plus de gens se retournent sur leur passage. A cause de qui ? De Ryuga bien évidemment ! Les gens le reconnaissent et au-delà de ça, bah son déguisement attire l'attention. Je vous laisse deviner le nombre de filles qui se sont retournées sur l'empereur dragon en pouffant comme des idiotes sans cervelles ! Et oui, ça a beaucoup énervé Kyoya.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bande de bladers arrive au parc d'attraction. Tout le staff du parc est déguisé pour l'occasion et les bladers ne sont pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de se faire la maison hantée pour fêter dignement Halloween ! En attendant dans la queue, Ryuga a apparemment envie d'embêter un peu Kyoya.

- **Comment Gingka a réussi à te faire céder pour que tu te retrouves ici ?** Demande l'empereur dragon avec un soupçon de moquerie.

- **Je me pose encore la question,** marmonne le vert. **Et toi ?**

- **J'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu,** ricane le blanc.

- **T'amuser ? Donc toi ta notion de l'amusement c'est de trainer avec des gens que tu n'aimes pas plus que ça ?**

- **J'aime bien Chris, j'ai appris à apprécier Gingka, et je t'aime toi, puddin.**

- **Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !** S'agace Kyoya en rougissant légèrement.

- **Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je t'appellerai comme ça même si tu ne veux pas,** ricane Ryuga.

- **Alors quoi, tu veux vraiment être dans ton rôle ? Tu veux vraiment être dans le rôle d'une fille que je suis censé considérer comme un objet, comme un pion ?**

- **Mmh, pour une seule nuit, pourquoi pas ?**

Le lion devient alors rouge cramoisi, ce qui n'est heureusement pas trop visible à cause des lumières du parc d'attraction. Vraiment, il ne comprend pas ce qu'a l'empereur dragon !

- **Hé, vous venez ? C'est notre tour !** Les interpelle Chris.

- **Et voilà vos billets,** dit la jeune fille à la billetterie déguisée en dame blanche en tendant les places à Gingka.

- **Merci mademoiselle !** Répond joyeusement le rouquin.

- **Je vous en prie. Oh…vos costumes sont vraiment supers !** S'exclame-t-elle en remarquant Ryuga et Kyoya. **Le Joker et Harley Quinn ! Vous êtes en couple pour avoir choisi ça, pas vrai ?**

Le cœur de Kyoya arrête instantanément de battre correctement et le vert manque de s'étouffer. Il est sur le point de crier que non mais une voix est plus rapide que la sienne.

- **Ouais, exactement,** répond calmement la voix de Ryuga à côté de lui.

Tout le reste de la bande est déjà entré dans la maison hantée et l'empereur dragon s'y engouffre à son tour juste après avoir dit ça à la jeune fille. Kyoya est un peu sous le choc puis se précipite dans l'attraction pour rattraper Ryuga. Il doit vraiment lui parler là ! Cette maison hantée est une sorte de grand manoir façon labyrinthe où on peut déambuler librement pour se faire peur jusqu'à trouver la sortie. Kyoya ne sait pas par où le dragon est parti, en revanche il entend les cris de terreur de Masamune et Gingka.

- **Il est parti où ?!** Pense le lion avec énervement. **Faut que je lui parle, c'est plus possible là !**

Le vert hésite à partir au hasard à la recherche de Ryuga quand un grand rire très reconnaissable s'élève de ce qui semble être le sous-sol du manoir. Il est parti par là. Kyoya s'élance à la poursuite du blanc, ignorant totalement les éléments qui ont pour but de l'effrayer sur son chemin. Kyoya n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut effrayer facilement. Il retrouve finalement Ryuga qui avance tranquillement, ignorant lui aussi tout ce qui est censé lui faire peur et jouant avec sa batte. Le vert court pour arriver à sa hauteur et se plante devant lui, l'air passablement énervé et les joues toutes rouges.

- **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!** S'écrie-t-il.

- **Désolé, je pensais que tu me suivais puddin, je ne voulais pas te planter derrière,** répond Ryuga avec un petit ricanement.

- **Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !** S'énerve Kyoya.

- **Non, quoi ?** Demande le blanc en reposant sa batte sur son épaule.

- **Pourquoi t'as dit à la fille de la billetterie qu'on est ensemble ?!**

- **Parce que je suis RP, c'est tout. Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu.**

- **Moi ça me fait pas particulièrement rire !**

- **Tant pis puddin, moi je m'amuse en tout cas.**

- **Putain, arrête de m'appeler comme ça et arrête avec ton RP ! On n'est pas en couple et on n'a pas à faire semblant de l'être simplement à cause de nos déguisements !**

La voix de Kyoya résonne dans le couloir où il se trouve avec Ryuga et un blanc suit sa dernière phrase. L'empereur dragon le regarde d'une manière indescriptible, en silence. Kyoya se sent mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas dire ça d'une manière aussi agressive et violente mais…mais que Ryuga joue comme ça ne l'amuse vraiment pas. Ça ne l'amuse pas parce que ses sentiments à lui sont réels alors que ceux du dragon sont joués pour l'occasion ! Et ça fait mal à Kyoya, ça lui fait vraiment mal…

Des cris de terreur résonnent encore au loin et les deux se regardent toujours, dans un silence complètement glaçant. Au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité à Kyoya, Ryuga laisse tomber sa batte au sol avec un bruit sourd et se rapproche du vert.

- **C'est vrai, on n'est pas ensemble toi et moi,** commence le dragon avec une voix et un regard qui indiquent que ce qu'il dit est à prendre au sérieux. **Et c'est aussi vrai qu'on n'a pas à faire semblant simplement parce que tu t'es déguisé en Joker et moi en Harley. Mais hé, le réalisme c'est important ! Et qu'on ne soit pas ensemble, ça peut changer…si tu le veux bien.**

Kyoya est complètement sous le choc, encore une fois. La sincérité dans la voix de l'empereur dragon est…est tellement inhabituelle. Et ce qu'il vient de dire, il le pense vraiment ! Il vient vraiment de lui demander s'il veut être en couple avec lui ! Bien sûr qu'il le veut, il en meurt d'envie !

En guise de réponse, le vert saute au cou de Ryuga et l'embrasse follement. En faisant ça, il déclenche accidentellement un élément du décor près d'eux et un squelette sort du mur avec un rire démoniaque. Surpris, lui et le blanc sursautent et interrompent leur baiser prématurément avant d'éclater de rire.

- **On ferait mieux de rejoindre la sortie, c'est pas très pratique comme endroit pour être tranquilles,** propose Ryuga en ramassant sa batte.

- **Ouais, et puis c'est pas très romantique,** ricane Kyoya.

Ryuga ricane lui aussi et entoure la taille du lion avec son bras libre. Sans problèmes, ils arrivent jusqu'à la sortie où se trouvent déjà Nile, Chris et Gingka. Masamune et King arrivent juste après, la licorne cannibale accrochée à son petit-ami comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Les sept décident de s'acheter des barbes à papa puis de retourner au Gymnase Dungeon où Tsubasa et les autres doivent déjà être.

Sur le chemin du retour, en train de manger la barbe à papa qu'ils se partagent, Ryuga et Kyoya se taquinent un peu. Le vert est d'ailleurs plutôt étonné que personne ne leur ai fait la moindre réflexion, parce qu'ils n'essaient pas du tout de cacher qu'ils sont maintenant ensembles !

- **Tu pourras frapper Gingka et Nile après, c'est eux qui ont organisé ça tu sais,** ricane Ryuga.

- **Comment ça ?** Demande Kyoya, perplexe.

- **Nile m'a dit que tu comptais te déguiser en Joker, alors j'ai fait exprès de me déguiser en Harley pour pouvoir jouer un peu à ma manière,** explique le dragon. **Gingka nous a invités tous les deux pour qu'il se passe un truc, apparemment tout le monde avait déjà grillé qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Et il ne t'a pas dit que je venais parce qu'il pensait que tu te défilerais du coup.**

- **Okay, je vais frapper Gingka. Pas Nile, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais Gingka va se prendre un high-kick de ma part,** grogne le vert.

- **Tu penseras quand même à le remercier après, il a fait une bonne action.**

- **Mouais…**

Les deux ricanent et s'embrassent tout en continuant de marcher. Tout ça grâce à une simple histoire de déguisements ! Et aussi grâce à des amis très dévoués, aussi. C'est un Halloween que Ryuga et Kyoya ne sont pas prêts d'oublier, ah ça non !

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin de cet OS ! Aaaaah, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais plus écrit et ça m'avait manqué ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Masamune en licorne cannibale, mais d'où tu sors ça sérieux ?_**

 ** _Moi : De mon imagination de tarée !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et l'image de la fic ? Chris est…carrément flippant dessus._**

 ** _Moi : Bah c'est la seule image un peu ambiance Halloween que j'ai de MFB. Et je l'adore, parce que j'aime beaucoup Chris et que j'adore Ben Drowned !_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as incrusté Yu en plus, pourquoi tu t'acharnes à ce point contre moi ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'aime bien Yu, sûrement parce qu'il me rappelle moi quand j'étais petite ! J'étais un vrai petit démon dans un corps d'ange ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire…_**

 ** _Moi : Review, siouplait ? Et à tous, un très bon Halloween rempli de sucreries ! *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Faites attention si vous sortez faire la chasse aux bonbons, vous pourriez me croiser dans une ruelle sombre…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi pas, je vais rester au chaud et lire les reviews avec Wonder en mangeant des cookies et quelques bonbons et en buvant un bon vieux chocolat chaud !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouaaaaaaais \^o^/_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Bon bah faites-moi de la place dans le canapé, je vais chercher le plaid et j'arrive._**

 ** _Moi : A vendredi ! Et Happy Halloween n_n_**


End file.
